Set (The Mummy)
Seth is the mighty and ancient Egyptian god of storms, chaos, and evil and the Bigger Bad of the 2017 action-adventure horror film, The Mummy. He is the superior master of Ahmanet, which he made a deal with in order to uphold and continue his next life circle. He was portrayed by Javier Botet and by Tom Cruise (when he possesses Nick Morton). History Set was born billions of years ago in Egypt, possibly in Cairo. Set was born to the sky goddess Nut and the earth god Geb. Set's sister and wife was Nephthys. Nut and Geb also produced another two children who became husband and wife: the divine Osiris and Isis, whose son was Horus. The myth of Set's conflict with Horus, Osiris, and Isis appears in many Egyptian sources, including the Pyramid Texts, the Coffin Texts, the Shabaka Stone, inscriptions on the walls of the temple of Horus at Edfu, and various papyrus sources. Over the years, Set's family died and Set was left alone, but realized his own true purpose; he is the mighty god of storms, chaos ,evil and deserts. Using his powerful incredible powers, Set ruled over Egypt as sort of tyrannical king, and even was the protector of Ra. Events of The Mummy Deal with the Princess Princess Ahmanet is first in line to replace her father Menehptre only to be replaced when his new wife gives birth to a son. Determined to usurp the throne, Ahmanet sells her soul to the the god Set, who promises to make her Queen in exchange for gaining a corporeal form. After killing her family, Ahmanet prepares to sacrifice her lover only to be captured and condemned to be buried alive with flesh-eating scarabs. Masterminding the Present Day In present day Iraq, military mercenary and adventurer Nick Morton and his team accidentally discover the tomb of Ahmanet while fleeing from groups of armed thieves. Nick and his team bring the tomb aboard their own airplane, and attempt to travel out of Iraq. During the flight, a huge wave of crows assault the airplane, killing everyone on board and causing the plane to crash. Nick revives a day later, and is greeted by Dr. Henry Jekyll, the head of the Prodigium, a secret society dedicated to hunting supernatural threats. He tells Nick that he was chosen by the Princess to become what appears to be the key to her conquest of the Earth, which is why he survived the plane crash. The Princess Escape Ahmanet uses her vast supernatural powers to free herself and to escape from the hands of the Prodigum, wreaking havoc, death and destruction in the process. Dr. Jekyll who attempted to stop her from escaping, fails, and transforms into Edward Hyde, his murderous alternative personality, forcing Nick to fight him. After regressing to his original personality, Jekyll tells Nick that he is the only one who can stop Ahmanet, and joins him with his assistant Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey. London Skirmish Ahmanet arrives in London, using her powers to raise an army of undead and creating a sandstorm that ravages the city, killing thousands in the process. During the battle, she captures Jenny and drowns her. Seeing her dead, Nick sacrifices himself and commits suicide with a ceremonial dagger. The Final Battle After killing himself, Nick is then been possessed by Set, who proceeds to join Ahmanet to uphold his end of the bargain until he sees Jenny's dead body, at which he point he regains control of his body and uses Set's powers to suck the life out of Ahmanet and defeat her once and for all, thus ending the battle and the undead's threat. Departure Nick uses Set's powers to resurrect Jenny, saying goodbye before becoming overwhelmed by Set's power and disappearing. Later, Jenny links up with Dr. Jekyll and they discuss if Nick, now fused with Set, is good or evil and whose side he is on. It is also revealed that Nick has resurrected his friend Vail, who protests as to what they will do now, to which Nick responds, "Where is your sense of adventure?" The two ride off in the desert as a sandstorm trails behind them. Personality Set is nothing more or less than the ultimate personification of evil, death, destruction, chaos, and storms. He is a mighty and authoritative god who seeks to uphold his next life circles, and to kill Ahnamet after she did not made her part of the deal. However, he seems to be caring and protective, as he sees Jenny dead or rather thought to be protector of Ra. Set really the Bigger Bad of the entire film events, as he masterminds the events of the film from behind the scenes and he is the one who made Ahnamet an undead mummy. Despite his chaotic and extremely evil personality, Set is also anti-heroic villain, after he becomes fused with Nick, they become anti-heroes, but Set is not redeemed, and it is speculated that Set will be possibly the main antagonist of the Dark Universe. Powers * Eldritch Dark Powers: Set is an Egyptian Celestial Being who was worshipped by ancient Egyptians. He is regarded as a malevolent being and the master of evil and darkness. ** Immortality: He has been alive since long before the dawn to time. It is unknown if Pagan Deity's can be truly killed off. ** Vessel Possession: He needs to take possession of a physical being, so as to interact with he physical world. He currently inhabits Nick Morton. ** Necromancy: He has an immeasurable control over the concept of death. He can resurrect anyone as well, given as how his host Nick Morton has harnessed his powers to revive ** Magic Absorption: Nick used Seth's powers to absorb the magical force which was keeping Ahmanet alive, killing her off for good. ** Power Bestowal: Seth conjured a pact with his follower and lover Seth so as to bestow her with supernatural magical powers. It is seen that Seth can also take her powers away. Trivia * This is the 7th inacranation of Set in live-action and media. * Set will appear in next films of Universal's Dark Universe, possibly as the main antagonist. * Set is anti-villain but not redeemed. * Set is sharing great similarities with Salem (2013)'s version of The Devil: ** Both Set and the Devil are the Bigger Bads of there respective films. ** Both Set and the Devil are deities of evil, malevolence and destruction. ** Set and The Devil are the personifications of evil, malevolence and destruction. ** Both Set and the Devil bestow powers upon their followers via a Deal Making Satanic Ritual. ** Both Set and the Devil have a subordinate who is also their primary lover; *** Set has Ahmanet *** The Devil has Countess Von Marburg * Set is sharing great similarities with the MCU version of Dormammu: ** Both Set and Dormammu are the Bigger Bads of their respective films. ** Both Set and Dormammu are deities of evil, malevolence and destruction. ** Despite Set becomes anti-heroic villain, he stays evil. ** Set and Dormammu are the personifications of evil, malevolence and destruction. ** Both Set and Dormammu bestow powers upon their followers via a Deal Making Satanic Ritual. ** Both Set and Dormammu taken the lives of their subordinates; Set - Ahnamet, Dormammu - Kaecilius. Category:Male Category:Death Gods Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supernatural Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deities Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Possessor